Despedida de soltero
by Scarleth Jade
Summary: Oneshot. RoyRiza. La rubia teniente está a unos cuantos días de casarse. Roy no quiere hacer una despedida de soltero, pero sus amigos de igual forma la hacen y ¿cuál es el secreto que esconde la enmascarada?


**DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO**

Faltaba tan sólo una semana para el tan esperado día. Todos comentaban en los Cuarteles de Ciudad Central lo que sería el casamiento del nuevo Generalísimo, y por supuesto éste no era indiferente a los comentarios.

Últimamente se había hartado de resolver el papeleo que su secretaria le llevaba y cuando lo terminaba -por milagro- salía a rondar por los pasillos del Cuartel General de Central a escuchar lo que sus subordinados especulaban a sus espaldas.

No era nada raro que hubiera comentaban y por lo demás no le importaba, puesto que todas las que había escuchado no le habían herido el orgullo ni subido el ego o algo por el estilo. Por el contrario, todas hablaban bien de él y para qué hablar de su futura esposa.

Justo en uno de sus paseos por los pasillos se detuvo y encontró un grupo de oficiales reunidos alrededor de una mesa en la biblioteca. Se acercó sigilosamente y tomó un libro de los que había en la estantería. No le importaba lo que las líneas dijeran ni el título del libro. Como toda persona curiosa sólo lo había tomado para saber los nuevos rumores de el que sería el matrimonio del año, porque todos los días estaban cambiando.

Al encontrarse más cerca del grupo pudo distinguir los personajes que lo conformaban. Eran sus antiguos subordinados, porque ahora ellos tenían sus propias brigadas luego de un merecido ascenso que él mismo había tenido el honor de otorgarles.

- ¿Creen que el general realizará una despedida de soltero? –escuchó de pronto sobre el murmullo que ya había en el lugar, porque en una biblioteca nunca iba a haber silencio absoluto.

- Baja la voz, Kain, este no es lugar para charlar estos temas –Havoc lo miró de forma envenenada y le dio un golpe en la nuca a Fuery.

- ¡Auch! ¡Tú también baja la voz! –murmuró Fuery llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Mustang no pudo seguir escuchando puesto que el grupo se acercó aún más entre sí y el tema principal perdió el rumbo, dejándole una rara sensación en el pecho. No es que estuviera molesto por la pregunta ni nada, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que no haría una fiesta de soltero puesto que no quería que su mujer la tuviese. En verdad se ponía celoso al verla cerca de otro que no fuera él mismo, pero últimamente los celos -así como muchas otras cosas que no había sentido antes- se habían vuelto muy comunes…, demasiado para su gusto y tolerancia.

Cerró el libro con algo de disgusto y se dirigió a su oficina a terminar de ver los últimos detalles de la boda, porque en verdad quería que fuera perfecta y parecía que cada día hubiera nuevas dificultades y la perfección que quería brindar se alejaba cada vez más.

--0--

Otro día más y se aburría en su silenciosa oficina.

Claro, su secretaria estaba presente, pero lo único que se puede llamar como sonido de vida era el rasgar de la pluma con el papel.

Varias veces se había perdido viendo el vaivén de las suaves y tersas manos de su secretaria, y ésta varias veces se lo había reprochado porque estaban en horas de trabajo. Y él, como un obediente perrito, dejaba de observarla con una socarrona sonrisa y se concentraba en su trabajo.

Nuevamente se encontraba en la misma situación y los ámbares ojos de ella se clavaron en los oscuros suyos, era una guerra de abismos sin fondos. Porque eso él sentía cuando la miraba a los ojos, se perdía en ellos hasta el punto de no saber qué es lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

- Trabaja –le reprendió su secretaria

- ¿Y qué gano a cambio? – cuestionó Mustang, el interés estaba presente en sus palabras. Después de todo, esa era la base de la alquimia. Para ganar algo, se debe dar algo a cambio.

- No lo sé –respondió la secretaria.

Mustang bufó por lo bajo al ver que ella no despegaba la vista de su trabajo, disgustándole de sobremanera. La secretaria curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba y le miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Ella entrelazó sus dedos frente a su rostro.

- Tal vez un regalito. ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Y porqué no ahora? –preguntó Mustang con la emoción rebosándole.

- Si terminas toda esa pila de trabajo que llevas acumulada, tal vez obtengas algo a cambio –dijo ella.

La secretaria volvió a sus deberes mientras Mustang discutía en su fuero interno si aceptar o no la o la oferta. Decidió aceptarla.

Mustang continuó trabajando hasta con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro no se borró hasta que todo el trabajo estuvo terminado.

--0--

En dos días ya no podría ser "El soltero del año" título que se había auto otorgado él mismo luego de largos años siendo el ligón de toda Central y disputado por más de una quincena de mujeres que a diario veía y saludaba.

Claro, todo hasta que alcanzó su actual y tan costoso puesto militar. Y todo se lo debía a ella, todo a ella. Sin ella no estaría en el lugar ni momento actual.

- Cielo –la cálida voz de Riza lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-, se comenta que harás una despedida de soltero

- ¿Y quién ha infundido semejante mentira? –preguntó Roy enfadado.

- Mmm –colocó su mano en los labios, intentando reflejar una imagen de inocencia-. Creo que fui yo.

- No me digas que… -murmuró Roy en estado de shock.

No podía ser. ¿Acaso ella quería tener una despedida de soltera? ¡No era justo! A lo mejor estaba oyendo mal, pero estaba seguro que sus oídos estaban limpios… No, era su cerebro dándole una ilusión.

- Sí –se acercó a su novio y le dio un caluroso abrazo-. Vamos, cariño, un matrimonio sin una despedida de soltero/a no es nada. ¿No piensas igual?

- Pero yo no quería porque… porque… yo no quería… -tartamudeó Roy, el mensaje había afectado a tal punto su cerebro que ya ni siquiera podía articular bien una simple frase.

- Nos veremos mañana –murmuró Riza

La rubia se acercó al moreno, depositando un tierno y candente beso en los labios del hombre, cruzando los brazos por su cuello y abriendo levemente la chaqueta militar del General.

- No llegues tarde –se despidió antes de que todo pasara a mayores.

¿Acaso no tenía compasión por él?

- Lo intentaré –murmuró Roy antes de verla salir

Mustang suspiró con resignación. Se tendría que quedar con las ganas de más, porque ya pronto podría disfrutar de esos tiernos besos a diario… ¡Qué a diario!, a cada momento y en cada lugar.

--

Esa noche Roy llegó temprano a su casa. Al entrar, sintió unos brazos que lo sostenían de los hombros y sujetaban sus manos, murmurándole en la oscuridad de la casa que se quedara tranquilo. Al cabo de unos segundos, una venda lo cegó por completo y los hombres lo guiaron al que parecía un auto.

Deducción: sus más fieles subordinados lo secuestraron y lo llevaban a una fiesta de soltero dedicada a él. Bueno, no era tan malo… Al cabo de unos minutos -y cuando pudo ver de nuevo- se arrepintió.

Comenzó a bufar por el descaro de realizar el evento en su propia casa… Santo cielo, ya ni siquiera privacidad había en esos días.

- Vamos, General, ¿no me diga que ya se le subieron los humos con todo eso de su nuevo ascenso? –dijo tranquilamente Havoc mientras cruzaba un brazo por el cuello del hombre.

Havoc uno de sus mejores amigos que lo ha acompañado desde su ascenso a teniente coronel, pero no tenía el derecho a incitarlo a hacer algo que no quería –en realidad sí, pero sería inmoral hacerlo…

- No, gracias, pero no –dijo Mustang.

Roy echaba de menos a cierta rubia que en esos momentos lo debía estar pasando bien en otra parte de la ciudad con sus amigas, en donde otro hombre le estaría bailando sensualmente y ella estaría feliz de la vida. Después de todo, sólo era una despedida de soltera… ¡Demonios! Debió haberle prohibido salir del trabajo temprano. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

El ambiente cambió drásticamente de un momento a otro. La sala, antes iluminada y acompañada de una suave melodía de fondo, se había oscurecido por completo y la música se había apagado. Pifias y quejas se escucharon al respecto hasta que de pronto la sala comenzó a iluminarse por tenues brillos de combinaciones de colores.

El recinto parecía una discoteca, y el tema de fondo ahora era "Toxic", de "Britney Spears". Al momento que la música comenzó a sonar, todos los hombres –que era alrededor de una quincena aparte del general- comenzaron con aplausos y gritos de expectación ante el repentino cambio, pero en un instante los gritos cesaron dando paso a piropos y chiflidos.

Mustang se volteó con algo de pereza hacia el lugar donde se dirigían los chiflidos y se quedó de hielo.

Una mujer de cabello castaño –por el ambiente en que se estaba llevando a cabo el acto-, con anteojos oscuros pero que dejaba traslucir sus ojos –aunque no el color- y un traje que mostraba más de lo que un hombre puede soportar. La mujer estaba bastante bien formada, pero algo en ella le era bastante familiar. Se acercó al ritmo de la música dando giros y moviendo las caderas. Para qué decir que la hemorragia nasal no se hizo presente.

Todos los hombres aplaudían los atributos y esquemas que la mujer ofrecía, pero misteriosamente ella sólo lo observaba a él.

- Lo siento señorita, pero no deseo… -Roy calló de pronto.

La mujer se acercó pícaramente a Mustang, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música y mirándole con… ¿amor?

Ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Mustang, acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a su oído izquierdo, mordiendo sensualmente su lóbulo.

- ¿Te aguantarás hasta el matrimonio, Roy Mustang? –susurró la mujer.

La "bailarina" lo miró de nuevo, bajando un poco sus anteojos y dejando ver unos orbes de color ámbar. Le guió un ojo. El pelo era rubio…

¡Ella era su futura esposa!

Mustang se levantó con rapidez -los ánimos de pronto habían vuelto- y se dirigió a los hombres reunidos:

- Muchachos, tendré que pedirles que se retiren –dijo amablemente Roy.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, Mustang. No arruines la diversión –dijo un hombre entre la multitud…, tenía valor para decir aquello.

- Se van en este instante o los calcino a todos juntos –amenazó el General.

Cuando Roy estaba dispuesto a colocarse su guante especial -era bueno siempre llevar uno en los bolsillos- sus compañeros desaparecieron como almas perseguidas por el demonio en un segundo.

- Dígame, General –Riza comenzó a jugar con los botones de su camisa- ¿Cómo fue que no pudo reconocer a su mujer?

- Esa respuesta es simple, mi bella señorita –contestó Roy, girándose para atraer a la mujer hacia sí-. El ambiente deformaba un poco su belleza natural

Mustang besó apasionadamente a Riza, jugueteando con su cabello y cediendo a intervalos a su necesidad de respirar.

- ¿Por qué no celebraste tu despedida de soltera? –preguntó Mustang en el oído de la rubia.

- Porque no hay mejor despedida de soltera que la que pasas con la persona que amas –respondió ella sencillamente.

- Pero ¿eso no es la luna de miel?

- No, porque la despedida es antes del matrimonio y la luna de miel es después –eso era verdad.

- Entonces, ¿qué se supone que es la despedida de soltero?

Riza rió

- Cuando la pasas con la persona que amas, significa que es un premio antes del matrimonio –contestó Riza mientras las manos de Roy quitaban hábilmente su blusa.

- ¡Oh! ¿Así que eso era lo que pensaste? –murmuró Roy besándole la base del cuello. Ella rió- ¿Sabes?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Riza ahogando un suspiro.

- Tú eres la única que sabe sacar al verdadero alquimista de fuego, y esta noche serás mía de nuevo -susurró Mustang.

Una oleada de besos cubrió el cuello de Riza, y antes de llegar el alba, ambos estaban saciados de sus más íntimos deseos…


End file.
